


Celebration and Conversation

by robinasnyder



Series: Spoiled Prince and Servant [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Politics, Prince/servant, prince AU, redemption arc, ruth baulding au, sex without talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Beyu is a prince, half Stewjoni and half Galian, and wholly a spoiled brat. He gets everything his way and always has. The one thing he can't seem to get is for his bodyman and mentor, Jinnson to fall in love with him. But it's his birthday, so perhaps his luck may change,An AU of Lineage VI by Ruth Baulding.





	1. Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au of this Ruth Baulding Fic, [Lineage VI](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8668910/1/Lineage-VI). You do not have to read the others from this series to understand my story, since this is an au from that. Basically, Obi-Wan is a spoiled prince who goes by Beyu, and Qui-Gon is his servant who goes by Jinnson.

Beyu twisted his curls around his finger, pretending to listen as Jinnson strode back and forth across his bedroom, reading off a report they both knew Prince Beyu was not listening to. It wasn’t even the normal distraction (Beyu just not caring to listen). No, today it was the braid Jinn had his hair in. He always kept his hair away from his face, but it was Beyu’s 20th birthday and when Jinnson had asked him what he wanted, Beyu had told him. He loved it when Jinnson braided his hair. It made him look very refined and also like one of the herders, out on a horse, like something out of a holodrama.

After all, 20 was an important age on Gala. Officially, Beyu would move from being a prince to a king in 20 days, as was traditional. He had been ruling since he was five, so that didn’t matter too much. But the coronation would be a big party, the biggest party Beyu ever had. That was what his 20th birthday was to be very small. He’d told everyone to just put everything into the coronation.

It shocked everyone. Only two years ago he would have demanded that he get two giant parties back to back. But when Beyu told everyone they should focus just on the coronation, Jinnson had looked so proud. The warmth of that look was more than enough to carry Beyu another 20 days.

Jinnson had come to him when Beyu was 12. Before that no one stayed more than three months. Jinnson was stubborn though, even more stubborn than Beyu some days. He had stayed at the prince’s side loyally for eight years. When, four years ago, Beyu was kidnapped by Jedi to be used as a pawn in some trade negotiation, Jinnson had been the only one who noticed.

Beyu heard about it later, way later. Jinnson nearly blew the cover of the Jedi, trying to get to the real Beyu. Beyu was released less than two weeks later, angry at having been locked up and kept from doing what he wanted and lonely without his constant companion. The loneliness tripled in the following days, as Jinnson was not waiting for him when he was released, and did not show up again until two weeks later.

Beyu still distinctly remembered how hurt he felt. “He’s finally gotten sick of me,” he thought, ‘“and left like the rest of them. I expected it, but I thought he would tell me to my face and at least say goodbye”. And then one day Jinnson just showed up and gathered the sulky, hurting prince to his chest.

Jinnson never explained why, only that he was temporarily detained. Beyu found out a year later when some useless courtier was trying to drive a wedge between them. The fool had “let slip” that Jinnson had been arrested while on Coruscant when he realized Beyu didn’t know. It wasn’t hard to requisition records from Coruscant, since he had been somewhat illegally detained to begin with.

What he got was a holo of Jinnson punching a Jedi in the face and demanding, screaming to know where Beyu was. That was at the beginning of Beyu’s “kind stay” with the Jedi. Jinnson had spent a month incarcerated for his very public outburst.

Seeing that holo was when Beyu knew he was in love. Jinnson didn’t know he knew. Despite what everyone thought of him, Beyu did know how to keep things to himself. If Jinnson didn’t want him to know, Beyu wasn’t going to upset him about it.

Besides, there were so many other ways Beyu could upset him.

“And that ends our constitutional obligations, your majesty,” Jinnson said, setting the report down. “Now, to what wild event will you be sneaking away to?”

“What?” Beyu asked, snapping back to attention out of his musings.

Jinnson rolled his eyes and looked so good doing so. “Beyu, I know that you did not cancel your birthday out of the goodness of your heart or to save Gala’s pocketbook. Is it the Brothel? That Golden something or other one? I assume they have some rousing party prepared for you. It must be quite special for you to not just import whores to your party like the last few years.”

Beyu scowled. That actually hurt. “There’s no party.”

Jinnson scowled back. “Don’t start this again, boy.” Beyu loved when he called him that, it sent a thrill down to his heart. No one else ever talked to him like that. “You know I will follow you to every wild adventure under all the suns. But I’m not letting your run off on your own, especially not so close to your coronation.”

“There isn’t any party,” Beyu snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew it made him look guarded, but he felt like it, damn it.

“Don’t act like I’m stupid.”

“There isn’t any party!” Beyu shouted. “I wanted to spend tonight with you. In. There’s nowhere to go and nothing to see and no one coming here. It’s just us here. That’s it.”

Silence dropped between them. Beyu was regretting that he didn’t have somewhere to go. This had seemed like such a good idea only moments before. He thought Jinnson would like to spend the night-in with him. Even if it was just to not have to chase his wayward charge around the city on his birthday (which tended to be pretty wild). He wondered if Jinnson even wanted to be around him at all.

At least Jinnson was looking fairly flatfooted himself at that moment. Beyu glared at his bodyman, not going to drop his gaze even though this moment was excruciating.

“This is it?” Jinnson asked.

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t even hire a caterer?”

Beyu turned scarlet. “I didn’t think of it,” he mumbled. Now he dropped his gaze. He felt like a damned fool. He honestly hadn’t thought to plan anything. People planned things for him. It was only in the past few years that he made plans himself that didn’t just involve sneaking away from some event.

He’d told everyone not to bother and so no one had, which was fine except he didn’t plan anything either and the one person he wanted to spend it with clearly was uncomfortable with all of this.

Shit.

“I’m tired, I think I’ll retire early,” Beyu said quickly.

“The sun’s still up.”

Beyu’s ears were burning. “I said I’m retiring early! You can go, I don’t need you.” 

“Ah, but I think you might want me here.” Jinnson’s voice was a lot closer than before. He’d managed to cross the room without Beyu noticing. Since the Jedi, Beyu made damn certain no one got the jump on him anymore. 

He really had to be upset. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he mumbled. 

Jinnson’s callused fingers caught his chin and tipped his head up to meet his gaze. Jinnson always had such kind eyes. Right now Beyu couldn’t stand to see them looking at him. 

“It is your birthday, highness. Tell me what it is you want, and I will see how I can get it for you.” Good old Jinnson, always getting him what he wanted. 

“I don’t need anything. As you’re always reminding me,” Beyu said harshly. He wanted this to stop. But Jinnson just smiled at him. 

“It’s not about need, boy. It’s about want. What do you want?” 

“You,” Beyu said sharply. There, out in the open, harsh and real. Jinnson looked taken aback. But then he put on a gracious smile. 

“I’d be lying to say I hadn’t noticed the way you look at me sometimes.” Jinnson’s voice was warm. The way he was looking at him made Beyu’s knees feel weak. “Is that why you wanted my hair braided?” 

“It’s pretty on you,” Beyu admitted. He felt trapped beneath the gaze of his bodyman. He hoped to be trapped beneath his body soon too. 

“Do you mean to try and drag me around by it?” There was a bite in Jinnson’s voice that even Beyu couldn’t have missed. Even without that, Beyu was already shaking his head. 

“You just look pretty like this.” 

Jinnson licked his lips. “I won’t do this if you’re going to try and get me on my knees,” he warned.

“I won’t. I promise. A prince’s word is his life.” 

“And the life of his people,” Jinnson completed with a small smile. “Shall I give you a good birthday present, your highness?” 

Beyu was certain his eyes went wide with want and an almost childish hope. He often had Jinnson’s full attention, but this was different. It had never before be laced with want or an intent for ravishment. At least he hoped it was ravishment. 

“Yes,” Beyu said. 

“Strip,” Jinnson ordered. Beyu jolted, mostly shocked that it turned him on. He hated people ordering him around, normally. But Jinnson had been telling him what to do since he was 12. Sometimes he listened, sometimes he didn’t. This time he definitely did. Also, it had never been sexy before. 

Beyu stepped back and started to undress. Sometimes his outfits were too complicated for any one man to handle, but this was not one of those days. He was able to unbutton his own shirt, able to remove his own boots and able to pull of his own pants. In mere moments he was naked and standing in front of Jinnson, grinning. 

He knew he was a handsome specimen. His dimples made him look sweet, his long brown curls tumbled from his crown, as well cared for as any court lady. He was beautiful and desirable. Jinnson, who had been helping him dress and undress since he was 12, well knew his body. But he had never looked at Beyu like that before. Beyu felt a sharp thrill. He was wanted. 

“You going to stand over there all day staring?” Beyu asked with a smirk. 

“I might, Brat, just for that cheek,” Jinnson threatened. Brat was his affectionate nickname for Beyu. Beyu never felt talked down to when Jinnson called him that, the way he would with anyone else. 

“That’s boring,” Beyu whined before he could stop himself. “It is my birthday, Jinnson. You said you said you would give me a good birthday present.” 

“Ah, I did braid my hair for you, and I seem to remember that you said that would be good enough. Did you not?” It was Jinnson’s turned to look smug. He wore that expression well, always had. 

Beyu flushed. “You did,” he said more quietly. 

“For bratty princes, I think the only thing they deserve is to be teased and left wanting,” Jinnson continued. Beyu hated the idea instantly. He knew his shoulders dropped. He wanted this man to want him. 

Jinnson started to move around him, slowly circling him like he hadn’t already seen Beyu naked every day he’d spent with him. Beyu definitely felt more naked than ever before. Jinnson came back around to his front, standing right in front of him. 

“I should make a rule that if your tongue gets away from you during this, then so do I,” Jinnson said. Beyu’s face fell. He was about to tell Jinnson if he didn’t want to do this, that he should be doing this at all. But then Jinnson laid his hand on Beyu’s cheek. 

“Settle,” he instructed. Beyu went still. Jinnson began to run his thumb over Beyu’s lower lip. “We haven’t done this before, and I have no expectation that you can keep your mouth shut. I’ll just have to make you be quiet instead. Now, open up.” 

Beyu blinked for a moment before he registered that Jinnson’s thumb was tapping against his lips. Then he opened his mouth. Jinnson slipped his thumb in and Beyu started sucking on it shamelessly. The light in Jinnson’s eyes reflected pride. 

“There’s a good boy,” Jinnson said. Beyu ran his thumb over the pad of Jinnson’s thumb in response. “Mmm, very good. Now, I am going to prep you, and you are going to show me exactly what you wish to be doing to my cock. Do you understand.” 

Beyu groaned his agreement around Jinnson’s thumb, and then whined when Jinnson pulled his thumb out. Jinnson chuckled. 

“Go kneel on the bed for me, back to me,” Jinnson ordered, amusement thick in his voice. 

For once, Beyu didn’t say a word as he scrambled to do as he was told. Jinnson walked up behind him. Beyu could feel Jinnson’s warmth behind him. Because he was faced away from his bodyman, he got to see the bottle of lube fly past his face and hear the smack of it into Jinnson’s hand. 

“What is it you always tell me about improper use of the Force?” Beyu said, earning himself a little smack on the bottom. 

“Desperate times, Brat,” Jinnson said, sounding very amused. 

“So do I get to use that excuse to next time I do this then?” Beyu asked. 

“Only if its with me,” Jinnson said as a reprimand. Beyu tried not to grin. He knew that was just his teacher speaking, and for his own safety, since Jinnson was about the only one who knew he could use the Force at all. But he hoped Jinnson was thinking about them doing this again, a lot.

Beyu was force sensitive, enough that he could have been taken to the temple. And Jinnson was too, enough to, for a short time, had lived at the temple. After their run in with the Jedi four years back, Jinnson had laid down the law and insisted Beyu actually learn to use his abilities, to control it and to protect himself. But no one else knew and it needed to stay that way. 

“Yes, Master,” Beyu teased, earning another smack on his bottom. 

“Silence,” Jinnson ordered. His left hand appeared in front of Beyu’s face, two fingers presented, which Beyu eagerly drew into his mouth. He began to lavish attention on those digits, willing Jinnson to imagine all Beyu’s mouth could provide him in the future. 

With no warning, Beyu felt two cold, slick finger slip between his cheeks. He yelped in surprise. 

“It’s just me,” Jinnson murmured. His voice helped, although Beyu hadn’t forgotten it was him. He continued to suck and lick around Jinnson’s fingers. “I’m going to guide to back a bit. I know you can bend like this, but make some indication if it actually becomes painful. 

Beyu made an affirmative sound. In short order, Jinnson had him bending backwards to some degree, allowing Beyu’s shoulder to lean against his own while Jinnson began to finger him. 

Jinnson was in no way the first man Beyu had ever been with. In fact he wasn’t even the 10th. He was just a bit of a late bloomer when it came to pursuing his interest in men. Until the restrictions came down about keeping a harem, he hadn’t considered it much. In the past four years he experimented more and found he quite liked both the company of men and women, and really anyone if he was honest. 

It was just that this man was special. Beyu had never had anyone he waited for. He normally just said what he wanted and it appeared before him. But Jinnson was special, and while Beyu had certainly flirted, Jinnson had never reciprocated until now.  
Beyu gasped, feeling Jinnson begin to curl his fingers. He was merciless with his fingering, like he knew every spot that felt good and was trying to hit them all at once. Beyu tried to focus on sucking, but it was damned difficult when Jinnson was working him like that. 

“My spoiled little prince,” Jinnson breathed in his ear. “You planned your whole night just to have me? I wonder if I should be honored.” 

Jinnson brushed against something that made him give a strangled cry. 

“Alright?” Jinnson asked. Beyu made an affirmative sound. “Good. You certainly are pretty like this. I should have done this before if I knew it would make you be silent.” At least those words sounded like a tease, but they still stung a bit. Jinnson hitched his fingers again and Beyu groaned. 

“And look how you surrender for this,” Jinnson continued. “I thought you would want me on my knees. You’re not a subtle flirt, my prince.” He slipped in a third finger, also lubed and cold. It made Beyu shiver. “You bat your pretty eyes at me and have me bathe that pretty body, and say all sorts of lewd things. And then you have the audacity to want me as you birthday gift, like I haven’t already given you everything I have.” 

No, wait, that wasn’t what he wanted at all. Beyu felt tears come to his eyes. He kept his defenses high and strong, not wanting anything to leak out. He was a selfish, spoiled brat. But he wasn’t an idiot. He could see that he may well have ruined their relationship already, so he may as well get fucked. 

Beyu focused on sucking on those delightful fingers in his mouth. He could blame his tears on the intensity. Jinnson was going pretty fast, but he could handle it. It felt good too, someone who wasn’t afraid that they would break him, but also wasn’t fighting. 

“That feel good, Prince?” Jinnson’s voice was almost tentative and Beyu realized he must have gone silent. He made a happy, affirmative noise which turned into a whine when he felt Jinnson’s fingers begin to pull from both ends. 

“Shush,” Jinnson murmured. “It’s only so I can get undressed and give my prince his birthday present. Get on your hands and knees for me while I get ready for you.” 

Beyu did as he was told instantly. In almost no time he felt the bed shift and Jinnson climbed on behind him, and felt his overwhelming warmth radiating with no clothes to block out that warmth. Jinnson began to navigate him into the position he wanted, making small adjustments. Maybe Beyu would have complained normally, he did want to be fucked face to face, but if Jinnson saw his face, he’d know something was wrong and stop. Beyu wasn’t going to let that happen. 

He felt a few soft, warm kisses across his back before Jinnson slowly entered him. Despite the thorough and lovely fingering, and a good bit of lube, Jinnson was still big. But while he’d been fast and hard with his earlier ministrations, he was slow and careful with this. The entrance took a moment, and there was time for Beyu to adjust. 

“Move, please,” Beyu had to finally say when the stillness had stretched on so long to be torture. 

“As my prince wishes,” Jinnson said. Beyu couldn’t tell if the words were a jab or not, but it hurt nonetheless. 

Jinnson began to move, slowly at first, but once he seemed certain that Beyu wasn’t hurting he began to move fast. Beyu liked the pounding. He should be able to just focus on the good pounding, but his mind was plagued with anything but. As much as his body loved it, was loud and receptive, his mind had curled in on itself. 

He wasn’t truly wanted, not the way he wanted Jinnson. He needed to focus on this bit because he wasn’t certain the man would stay to the morning before quitting. Maybe he would stay for the coronation. He was an honor bound man, after all. What if he just stayed and didn’t go, but never even looked at Beyu with affection again? 

Something seemed to hit him all at once, he buried his face in his pillow and shouted into it as he came. He felt Jinnson coming too, felt slick and warm and then warmer still when that broad chest laid across his back and held him down for a moment. 

But the moment didn’t last long before Jinnson pulled away. Beyu buried his face further into his pillow, knowing it would be better not to see Jinnson leave. He felt his warmth go, and felt the vibrations of his footsteps pass by. But it wasn’t in the direction of the door. In a moment the sound of running water came from the bathroom. 

Beyu stayed still. He told himself Jinnson was just cleaning up and then he’d leave. Beyu’s bathroom was nicer, for all their rooms were attached. The footsteps returned after a moment, and Beyu felt a warm cloth press against him back. 

His tears doubled then. Why couldn’t Jinnson not be so good for once and just leave him to his misery?

“Come on, Beyu, you can’t laze around in the sheets all day. The sun is still up and you haven't eaten dinner. I can draw you a nice bath, how does that sound?” 

But Beyu didn’t answer. Those words were kind, but didn’t carry any intimacy. It really was all just in Beyu’s head. The sob ripped through his throat, shocking him with its intensity. That sound undid him and he began to sob in earnest. 

“Beyu?” Jinnson called, sounding frightened. He turned the prince over, clearly catching a glimpse of Beyu’s face before he could hide behind his hands. “Aw, Lad, did I hurt you?” He sounded so stricken. Beyu didn’t want that. He dropped his hands a bit and opened his eyes. It was as bad as he thought. Jinnson was so upset. That wasn’t what he wanted. But then none of this really was. 

“You don’t love me,” Beyu whispered before he dissolved into sobs. If Jinnson couldn’t love him, then no one could. It was impossible. He tried to curl up, his anguish too heavy to take, but warm hands dragged him against an equally warm chest. 

Beyu was too far gone to be ashamed that he hid his face in that familiar chest and cried like he hadn’t since he was a boy. Jinnson’s arms always meant safety. He trusted no one the way he trusted Jinnson. But this was just Jinnson’s job. 

Jinnson let him cry, which hurt in its own way. But it did help him settle. The hand stroking his hair helped to calm him, and the comforting hold soothed him enough that eventually he settled into a weary silence. 

“Ah, Lad, is this what you wanted from me? To love you?” Jinnson’s voice was so sad. 

“Yes,” Beyu admitted, nodding his head when he spoke. He didn’t dare draw his face form Jinnson’s chest. 

“Then I’m sorry. I misunderstood, badly it seems. And I hurt you. I never want to hurt you, Beyu. You have had my heart for many years.” 

“But not like how I want you,” Beyu protested. 

“Well, no, but you were a boy and I was an adult. I knew you were flirting. I didn’t realize it was more than lust, so I never let myself think of it.” Jinnson tried to pull him from his chest, but Beyu would not budge.

“Consummate professional,” Beyu grouched, burying his face deeper.  
“Obi-Wan,” Jinnson said. That made Beyu loosen his grip enough to be pulled out. No one else ever called him that. It was his Stewjoni name, the name his mother, the Stewjon princess, gave him when he was born. No one ever used it. But he’d told it to Jinnson when they’d begun training in the Force, because Jinnson told him his other name first. 

“Qui-Gon,” Beyu said, pulling back to look up at his servant. Jinnson looked so worried. 

“I do love you, Beyu. I promise you that I do. If I had realized what you wanted, this would have been different.” 

“What did you think I wanted?” Beyu asked. His voice sounded weak in his own ears. The bitter smile that crossed Jinnson’s face wasn’t comforting. 

“I believed you had grown tired of me as your bodyman and decided to find a new use for me.” 

Those words hurt worse than a hot poker through his guts. Beyu wrenched away, sitting up. He wasn’t facing Jinnson anymore. “I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t,” he said. 

“I see that now, Lad,” Jinnson said. “I’m afraid I let my own fears in the way.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Beyu said again. “Not for you. You’re special.” 

“And what happens when I become boring to you?” Jinnson sounded bitter again, but then Beyu also felt bitter. He didn’t just dismiss boring things the way he used to. Sure, he still hated to be bored, but he was older and more mature. He did know a few things now.

“You’ve already been boring to me a million times. I still want to be with you.” He practically spat the words out. 

A silence followed for a moment.

“Beyu, will you look at me?” Jinnson’s tone was unreadable. 

“Call my by my other name, and let’s see if I will,” Beyu said, his words full of bitter pain. 

“Obi-Wan,” Jinnson’s voice was totally exasperated. That was enough to tell Beyu he may not have ruined this. He turned to regard his bodyman. 

Jinn’s face had an expression on it Beyu had never seen before. He looked humbled, and proud and fond. Also, his eyes were damp. That jolted Beyu enough to crawl back over to him. 

“Jinnson, what’s wrong?” Beyu demanded. 

Jinn laid a warm hand on his cheek. “Beyu, my sweet prince, that is the greatest compliment you have ever given me.” Beyu felt his face turn totally red. “And I believe… if what you really want is me, then I am willing to give you me.” 

“You mean it? You’re not just saying because it’s my birthday?” Beyu demanded. 

Jinnson drew him in for the softest kiss Beyu may have ever been given. “I want to love you the way your tender heart loves me, my prince.” 

“I don’t need you to,” Beyu mumbled, overwhelmed by the feelings Jinnson was giving him. The man smiled. 

“Yes, but you want it, more than anything. And I want to give it to you. More than anything.” 

The tears in Beyu’s eyes returned. “Okay.” 

“Okay, then what can I get for you, my prince?” 

“Hold me?” Beyu’s voice was weak, but the grip Jinnson dragged him into was strong. He felt perfectly safe there, as he always had.


	2. Coronation Present

“Oh, so now you’re wanting a coronation gift as well, is that it?” Jinnson asked. His tone told Beyu that his eyes were dancing with mirth. Beyu felt pleased with himself. He was the only one who had ever been able to make Jinnson make such expressions. The fonder ones had been coming more frequently the past 18 days. They were two days from his coronation, and 18 days into their relationship as more than Master and Servant.

“Well, it is traditional. And I think my birthday gift was relatively easy,” Beyu said. He felt a sharp tug on his hair that made him smirk. Jinnson was braiding his hair for him for the start of the day.

“Are you calling me easy, lad?” Jinnson’s tone was not to be messed with, but Beyu was now grinning.

“It’s easy for me to get you up, my love, but that’s the only easy thing about you, I promise.” His words were rewarded with a feeling of warmth and fondness across the training bond Jinnson made with him a few years back. Beyu’s smile softened. He felt held by that feeling, bathed in it.

“You take my breath away when you call me that, Beyu,” Jinnson said. He tipped Beyu back a bit so the prince could peer up at his love. Jinnson’s expression was complicated, but it was mostly filled with longing and care.

“I love you,” Beyu said simply.

“I know, my prince. I do not doubt it at all.” This also earned Beyu a kiss on the forehead. “So, what is it you want for you coronation then? Since you didn’t feel like asking me for it for your birthday.”

Beyu straightened up so Jinnson could return to braiding. He held onto his ankles from where he sat crisscrossed with his back to the edge of the bed.

“I want to know about that Jedi you punched.”

Jinnson chuckled. “Ah, I was wondering when you would ask. I assume you found the security footage a while ago then?”

“A bit,” Beyu admitted. “Did you know him?”

“You could say that. I was his Padawan for a time.”

“Really? Not like you and me, I hope.”

Jinnson laughed loudly, pausing in his work until he could get himself under control. “I assure you that besides not being interested in Master Dooku in that manner, that I’d basically rather get run over by a speeder than ever place my body under his ministrations. He is a hard, exacting man.”

“Is that why you left? Because of him?”

“In part,” Jinnson admitted. “I will admit that striking him was motivated a bit by revenge from my youth. But also I was furious that he had taken you. Despite pretending that he was above attachments to such petty things as revenge, I knew that he would happily take advantage of an excuse to cause harm to someone he perceived as my student.”

“I wasn’t much of a student, yet,” Beyu said. He began learning to use the Force after that incident. And he never took well to lessons on politics or government until recent years when he literally had to or risk an execution because of the mess the Jedi got him into by pretending to be him.

“Yes, well, you were my charge, and I loved you quite obviously then. I believe he wanted to teach me a lesson. And I did let my anger get away from me. And I was furious...” Jinnson trailed off. Beyu moved to turn his head, but Jinnson’s hold was quite strong.

“Jinnson?” Beyu asked. He could feel Jinnson begin to tie his hair off.

“They believed I would not notice that they had replaced you. They either thought I was stupid or so corrupt… they didn’t see that I truly loved you then, that I would do anything for you. I should have just demanded to see you and not gotten violent. I would have been allowed to stay with you. I know they hurt you.”

“Not physically. I was fine,” Beyu said. The moment his hair was tied off he turned to look up at his lover.

“And I know you were afraid of losing me after that,” Jinnson added. He looked sad, which would never do.

“I was for a time. But then I saw the tape, and I realized that you were more loyal that anyone I had ever met.” He shifted so he could sit up on his knees. He was still shorter than Jinnson, but he could lay his hands on the man’s shoulders and meet his gaze, even if he did have to look up. “I’m not afraid of it anymore.”

“You were on your birthday.”

“That’s different. I was fairly certain you’d stay even still, but I worried you wouldn’t…” he let out a breath. It was still painful to think about. That night wasn’t good in a lot of ways. They still hadn’t dealt with all of it. It was raw for them both and their relationship was new. Beyu closed his eyes for a moment and then made himself push through his thought. “I believed you would stay, but that the affection would be gone; that I had ruined what we had by being a foolish boy and a brat who couldn’t keep his pants up.”

Jinnson wrapped arms around his shoulders, drawing Beyu’s smaller body to his much larger chest. “No, lad. I wouldn’t take that from you.”

“You thought I’d throw you away,” Beyu mumbled.

“I’ve been worried you don’t need me for a while. You have grown into a fine young man and I believe you will grow to be a competent King. I am not an advisor. I’m a drifter they hired because I was a bouncer for a spell and they hoped you wouldn’t be able to bully me. No one expected me to stay, and I’m hardly one to give advice on how to be a King. But I was too close to you to just be a servant for much longer.”

Beyu snuggled closer into Jinnson’s chest. “You used to be a Jedi, and you know a lot. And honestly… honestly having someone I’m safe with is worth every bit of knowledge I don’t have. Even without our feelings.” He pulled back to look at Jinnson. “I would never send you away. Even if I wasn’t in love with you, even if we ended up in bed, I still would want you by my side and not as a fuck toy. Your place is at my side.”

They were quiet for a moment. Beyu kept his eyes trained on Jinnson’s, willing him to understand how important he was, especially to Beyu. Jinnson’s gaze was searching for a time, but finally it settled on fond.

“You’ve become much more mature than I realized. I feel a bit of a fool for not seeing it before now.”

Beyu preened a bit. “I am trying.”

“I know. I know you’re paying attention at your lessons and you’re listening more. Others will see it too. For now their ignorance is your advantage.”

“I remember. And I’m still your brat for now.”

“You will always be my brat.” Jinnson tapped then end of Beyu’s nose, making Beyu go a bit cross-eyed. “But since we are discussing things, perhaps it is best to discuss something more.”

Beyu’s heart flipped over and not in a good way. Jinnson moved them around so they were both sitting on the bed and facing each other. Beyu let him, both afraid of whatever would be said and wanting to postpone it, but also really wanting it over.

“What is it?” Beyu asked once they were settled.

“It’s about us… and things we perhaps should have spoke of before,” Jinnson said.

Beyu’s heart dropped. Relationship talks always went badly for him, mostly because he normally did everything he could to avoid them. But then he normally avoided relationships like they would give him the plague. But this was Jinnson, and Jinnson deserved his attention for this. He deserved Beyu having this uncomfortable conversation.

“Alright, what is it?” Beyu tucked one ankle under his knee in a half crisscross, since his other leg hung off the bed.

“It’s a lot of things, really,” Jinnson began. “But to start, I want you to know that if I have hurt you, you can tell me. I want you to tell me, rather than find my lover sobbing and not having a clue it’s coming.”

Beyu had the good sense to blush. “Sorry about that.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I wounded you with my anger, but you wounded me too. And not because of my anger, but because I have to carry that I hurt you now. I have that expression in my memory.”

“I am sorry,” Beyu said more sincerely. He didn’t want to remember anymore.

“I know. I’m sorry too, Beyu. Our first time wasn’t what it should have been.”

“The other times have been pretty good.”

Jinnson chuckled and Beyu perked up a little. They could barely stay out of each others beds the last couple of days. Beyu had really liked that.

“I can’t disagree with that, so I won’t be a fool and try. What I mean is that this is a relationship now. And that can’t work without communication.”

“We are communicating now,” Beyu pointed out, though he’d rather have his teeth pulled.

“And it means telling each other things we may not like.”

“Can you just spit it out?” Beyu snapped. He regretted it instantly. Jinnson gave him a disappointed look and let out a heavy sigh before he continued.

“Alright, if you insist. You cannot sleep with other people anymore.”

The first thing Beyu felt was rebelling. He was about to be King and he could do whatever he wanted. The second was a greasy, sick feeling at the idea of there being someone else. The third thought was a combination of frustration at Jinnson for demanding rather than asking, and fear that Jinnson would leave him.

“Is this difficult for you?” Jinnson already sounded disappointed.

“Well, it seems like I may as well give up if you’ve already decided how I’m going to act,” Beyu said bitterly.

“I don’t say that-”

“Didn’t you?” Beyu snapped. Silence followed each other as they regarded each other. Beyu wasn’t going to back down about this.

“You’re right. I apologize,” Jinnson said after a moment.

Beyu’s shoulders dropped. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, if Jinnson couldn’t trust him at all. Worse was that Beyu didn’t know if he was worth trusting. He tugged at the hem on his pants, just to have something to do while he stewed in his own thoughts.

“Talk to me?” Jinnson asked.

“You’re just going to leave, so why bother?” Beyu mumbled.

“Now, who said I was leaving?” Jinnson asked.

Beyu glared up at him. “You know how I do with orders.”

“Yes, I do. I shouldn’t have said it like that. I just, what I meant was that I don’t know if you’re a man who needs to have many lovers at once. But I know I am not a man who can take my lover having someone else. If you wish to have someone else, then I cannot stay, for the sake of my own heart.”

Now Beyu felt like a real bastard. He dropped his gaze. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “I’ve never wanted anything like this before. And I didn’t act on it before.”

“I can’t blame you for taking your time to get up the courage, or for you having others in the meantime,” Jinnson said. “I just cannot accept infidelity. It will be infinitely worse if you cheat than if you just tell me. There won’t be any salvaging anything after that.”

Beyu flinched. “What about-“ he cut himself off and licked his lips.

“Yes?” Jinnson encouraged.

“What about if I say, do decide I need to have someone else, and I talk to you about it and we separate, but then I realize I’m an idiot and want to come back. Is it impossible then?” He looked up, meeting JInnson’s gaze, silently begging him not to think of him as greedy for needing that out.

But Jinnson just gave him a fond smile. “I won’t say I will necessarily want to take you back after that, but I will listen to you and it will be an option. Will that work for you?”

“Yeah, I can accept that,” Beyu said, smiling back, though weakly.

“Alright, are you ready to move on to the next topic?”

“Yes.” Anything to get away from this one.

“I am not comfortable with being on my knees in a sexual setting. And I will not be okay with you using our positions as Master and Servant in the bedroom.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine,” Beyu said. “Though I put that together on my own already.”

“And it’s better to say things out loud than assume they are understood. And to ask when you need something. I am certain you have things you want from me.”

Beyu paused for a moment, quickly wracking his brain for anything before shrugging and answering. “There isn’t really.”

Jinnson gave him a fully disbelieving looking. "I have never in my life known you to not want something."

"Look, all I need is your attention and affection and the possibility that you'll forgive me when I fuck up. I'm not going to ask for more because I have that already," Beyu said with a pout.

That fond look returned to Jinnson’s face. “You may have that and more. But I don’t want you to not ask just because you’re worried about upsetting me.”

“I just asked you for some leeway in the last thing we talked about. I think we can be safe to assume that if I want something I’m not going to never say anything about it. After all, you have never known me to not want something.” He said that last piece with a sly cut of his gaze, specifically at Jinnson’s nether regions.

Jinnson laughed warmly. “You are right. Forgive an old fool for worrying about his boy?”

“You take good care of me, Jinnson. You always have. But I don’t have a lot I’m not willing to try in the bedroom, so there isn’t a lot to worry about there. And I am happy right now, I really am. I don’t have anything I need right now. Is that alright?”

“Yes, Beyu.” Jinnson took his hand. Beyu laced their fingers. He loved these small little affections they got to have now.

“Actually, can I maybe make a suggestion?”

“Well, you can make it,” Jinnson said. He brought Beyu’s hand to his mouth and started to kiss each knuckle.

Beyu closed his eyes, soaking in the attention for a moment before he spoke. “About the Master/Servant thing.”Jinnson stopped kissing, but kept his mouth against Beyu’s skin. Beyu opened his eyes, watching his lover for reactions. “I know why you don’t want to kneel for me. I mean, not for sexy times.”

“Sexy times?” Jinnson asked, raising a brow and smirking.

“Anyway,” Beyu said a little louder. Jinnson chuckled, some tension dropping from his shoulders. “Anyway, I was thinking maybe if it was reversed… if I served you.” Jinnson’s eyes went wide. Beyu nervously licked his lips. “Maybe if I was your servant? Like a roleplay.”

“Oh, my dear boy, you do like to play with fire, don’t you?” Jinnson asked.

“Always. But I know you won’t hurt me.”

Jinnson gave him the warmest smile. “Your faith means a lot to me, Beyu… would you trust me to try a little of this now.”

“I really, really hoped you would want to.”

“MMmm, well, we do have the day to ourselves, but we also should go out at some point.”

“At some point,” Beyu agreed. “Will you let me be good for you… my lord?”

Jinnson laughed. “This is so silly… yes, boy. Let’s try this.”

Beyu nearly punched the air in victory. He restrained himself so Jinnson would not have to restrain him. That type of play was better for night time, not morning.

“Ah, ah. You best get that smug look off your face. And out of those nice clothes. A servant would never wear anything so frivolous… during working hours.” Jinnson amended his words after the look Beyu gave him. Beyu had seen Jinnson in all kinds of crazy getups before.

Beyu began working on his buttons. His clothes weren’t complicated today. His outfit for the coronation was elaborate in every possible way, as was the ceremonial robes for the day before. This was his last day off and he had opted for something easy to take off in the hopes that Jinnson would help him take them off.

Maybe Jinnson wasn’t helping him take them off, but the way Jinnson’s eyes ran over his body left him burning hot. He stripped bare and dropped to his knees in front of JInnson, looking up at him expectantly.

“You have done this before, haven’t you? Knelt for another man.”

Beyu didn’t know if Jinnson was annoyed at that idea or not. He was still examining him, though, but Beyu wanted to be touched. “Once or twice,” he said. “But I never really liked it before.”

Jinnson shifted to face Beyu entirely, his legs bracketing Beyu’s body. He caught Beyu’s chin and tipped his head up, peering into his eyes. “Then why are you doing this now?”

“Because I want to with you, my lord,” Beyu said honestly. The look Jinnson gave him sent a thrill through his stomach. It was lust and adoration and a sweet disbelief. Jinnson was the most beautiful man in the whole galaxy and Beyu would never let anyone tell him otherwise.

“Alright, boy. You have been good for me, so I’m going to allow you to suck my cock. You’re going to be perfect for me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Beyu said. Jinnson shivered.

“Get me out, boy,” Jinnson instructed.

Beyu quickly started to work JInnson’s pants. As soon as he got Jinnson out he felt himself started to salivate. He hadn’t been able to blow Jinnson yet, and he was honestly gagging for it. He wanted that thick cock in his mouth years ago.

“May I sir?” he asked. His voice sounded rough.

“You may, boy,” Jinnson said, his voice equally rough.

Beyu made a happy noise and dove right in. He fit as much of Jinnson’s cock into his mouth as could. He ran his tongue over the silky skin. He was basically hard already, but his hands were as focused on Jinnson as his mouth was. He was worshipping at the only altar he had ever truly cared about. And he was proper devotee.

“Easy,” Jinnson said.

But Beyu wasn’t going to go easy on him. He started to bob up and down. He kept their bond open, using the cues he got to tweak his performance. Jinnson was open to him that day.

Jinnson wanted him so much. Beyu looked so good on his knees. He never thought Beyu would ever consider kneeling for anyone, let alone for him. But Beyu was so enthusiastic and wanting. Look how hard he was. He wanted Jinnson. Every bit of evidence pointed to a fact that Jinnson had been stupidly ignoring for so long. This was his boy, his body, his prince to do with as he wanted.

His king soon. And King Beyu would let him sit on the throne and suck him off just like this if Jinnson wanted.

That thought from Jinnson nearly had Beyu blowing his load. Beyu swirled his tongue around Jinnson’s head and then took him all the way down that he could. Jinnson groaned loudly.

“My boy. My good boy,” Jinnson began to chant.

Beyu was so hard it hurt. He could feel Jinnson through their bond. He loved how Beyu looked. He loved how Beyu did all of this.

And then he felt the orgasm growing. It slammed into them both. Beyu’s hands held onto Jinnson’s hips to stay upright, and it took a moment to remember which one of them he was.

“That was a hell of a thing, Beyu,” Jinnson breathed out. “We shall have to experiment with that again.”

“Mmmf,” Beyu agreed. He allowed Jinnson to gather him up into his arms. Beyu vaguely realized he’d come untouched. Their connection was a hell of a drug, apparently.

Jinnson chuckled. “Definitely have to experiment. Let me get undressed and we can snuggle for a while. How does that found?”

“Good, sir,” Beyu mumbled.

Jinnson clucked his tongue. He got Beyu settled on the bed, Beyu felt Jinnson pull away. He didn’t complain because then he could see Jinnson. He could see Jinnson undress, which was always a nice sight, and get them both somewhat cleaned up. And then he got to see Jinnson crawl back into bed and wrap around him back where he belonged.

“See, communication can get you good things,” Jinnson said.

“Cause it’s you,” Beyu mumbled, settling his ear over Jinnson’s heart. It was all because it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a multichapter work and change the title. ;P More Beyu and Jinnson to come!


	3. Meetings

The sun was well up when Jinnson grabbed the blankets off the bed and dragged them off Beyu. 

“Wake up your Majesty,” Jinnson said too sweetly. 

“Why can’t you kiss me away like a nice lover?” Beyu groaned into the pillows. 

“Because it’s well into the day, and you are in my bed.” 

“You let me in,” Beyu whined, slowly turning his head from the pillows. 

“I did,” Jinnson sounded fond. “You came back from an adventure you did not invite me to, drunk and tucked right against my back.” 

“I was with the Master of the Guards,” Beyu mumbled. “We stayed in the palace. I played by the rules.” 

“You did,” Jinnson ran a hand through Beyu’s hair, scratching his scalp. Beyu closed his eyes and let out a happy hum. 

While Beyu had been the sole ruler since his parents died when he was a child, he had become king well over a year ago. In that time, security had about tripled. Jinnson was a fine guard, but they were also lovers, and they needed time to themselves. Beyu was allowed to go off on his own within reason. Staying with a guard and in the palace was playing it safe. He didn’t want Jinnson to worry, especially because he didn’t tell him about leaving. 

“I spoke to Master Alfon,” Jinnson said, meaning the Master of the Guard. “He said you went with him to the guards’ gambling night, scared the pants off the shiny new guard and the won the boy a hundred credits.” 

Beyu grinned a bit. He pushed himself up on his elbows and turned to look at his lover. “Hey, he played.” 

“And you gave suggestions and told him if he lost too much taking your advice you’d pay him back.” 

“Now, that doesn’t sound like something a spoiled prince would do.” Beyu’s eyes danced with mischief and mirth. 

“Ah, but a King is different.” Jinnson gathered Beyu into his lap and hugged him. Beyu melted into the hold, like he always did. Over a year a month they’d been together and he never felt like he wanted Jinnson less, only more. 

Beyu snuggled deep against that familiar chest. “Let me stay here all day?” he asked in a whine. 

“Sorry, my love, but you are the one who asked me to wake up early today.” 

“Why would I do that, my first meeting isn’t until later,” Beyu whined harder. 

“Your hair,” Jinnson said. Beyu sat bolt upright.

“Yes, let’s do that.” 

JInnson let out a heavy sigh, but he nudged Beyu up and helped him to the bathroom. “I don’t believe this would be an issue now.” 

“You know how Galians are about red hair,” Beyu said quietly. It had been seen as bad luck in the ancient times; a sign of shame for generations. People weren’t nearly so superstitious now, but Gala was one of the few planets in the galaxy who did not find red hair on humans rare and valuable.

“Your mother had red hair.” Jinnson nudged Beyu to sit down at the vanity.

“And she was assassinated. As was father. And people actually liked them.” 

“They like you.” 

“I’m just a lazy, spoiled child. I’ll me a thousand years old and that will be all they’ll see when they look at me.” 

“Obi-Wan,” Jinnson said, tugging on Beyu’s hair, tipping his head back so he had to look up at him. “Obi-Wan, your mother was Stewjoni, and so are you, from the honorable house Kenobi. That’s part of who you are as much as Beyu of Gala. You cannot run from it forever. It may have been sensible before to keep these hair treatments up, but now you have been king for a year. People accept you, and they like you more than you think.” 

Beyu felt tears touch the corners of his eyes. “It’s not the same. I’m not full Galian. My continued existence is by virtue of being my father’s only son.” 

“That isn’t true-”

“Isn’t it?” Beyu snapped. 

Jinnson let out a heavy sigh and put his arms around Beyu’s shoulders. “When I said I wanted you to be less careless and told you those horror stories, I didn’t mean to scare you into not living who you are.” 

“It’s not you. I just realize more and more every day what a mess I made of everything. Willfully and with malice of forethought.” 

“You were a child.” 

“Who had the keys to the treasury. Who spent and cursed the people who could help and didn’t listen. The Trade Federation still won’t talk to me. And I keep trying to apologize… I am trying.” He turned and hid his face in Jinnson’s arm. 

“They will come around someday. Gala is a good resource, and the fact is that you are still the sole ruler, even with the existence of the Prime Minister. The people have not asked for any more restrictions since you were 17, and the national debt is down quite a bit.” 

“Not because of me.” 

“Not everything is about you, my love. But you have been sticking to the stipend we worked out. People do notice these things. I am still rather furious they let a child have every sweet in the galaxy with no discipline.” 

Beyu kissed Jinnson’s arm, hoping to diffuse this long-held argument. Jinnson was angry that Beyu had been allowed to get away with all that he had done as a boy. As terrible as Beyu had been before the Jedi kidnapped him and destabilized his position, Beyu had been so much worse before Jinnson came into his life. 

“Let’s get this treatment done and we’ll get you dressed for your meeting,” Jinnson said. 

“Okay,” Beyu said, happy to let these topics drop. They were a lot for the morning.

* * *

Daris and Eial were two of the Galian King’s advisors. They had been with Beyu’s father. They were old, wise men. They had also survived Beyu’s reign of terror as a boy. Yes, they were boring and annoying, but honestly, anyone who was able to stick around after everything Beyu did was worth paying attention to. 

Even if he did still find them boring. 

Beyu was dressed well, in purples, blues and greens. He only wore three earrings and five rings. It was a respectable amount of jewelry, but still regal. Jinnson had helped him pick his outfit. Apparently this meeting was supposed to be important, though Beyu had no idea why. 

“Majesty,” Eial said, bowing shallowly, though his long bear still dusted the top of his shoes. 

“Majesty,” Daris said, bowing his bald head low. 

“Rise, come sit,” Beyu said. He still wasn’t good at being formal, but he doubted these two would care all that much. 

The pair of them joined him at the table, while maids got food and drink on the table. They didn’t begin until the servants had finished setting the table, but there were more than a few of them still milling around as his advisors began to speak. 

“So, I understand this is an important meeting?” Beyu asked, sipping from his cup. 

“Yes, your Majesty,” Daris said. “As you have been King for a year, and are entirely of age now, it seems it may be a good time to discuss your options.” 

“For what?” Beyu asked. 

“Marriage,” Eial said bluntly. Beyu started up straight, nearly spilling his juice in the process. He quickly set the cup down. 

“What?” Beyu asked, trying to not just squawk. 

“Oh, we know that you will not likely keep to vows, but a political marriage or two would be good,” Eial continued. 

Beyu stared at him openly. At 17, laws had been passed to disband his harem. Afterwards he’d still slept around quite a bit, but he had stopped that when his lover welcomed him into his bed. 

“We appreciate your discretion recently. It will help as we begin to make inquiries.” 

“It’s not discretion,” Beyu said in a thin voice. 

“Maturity then,” Daris amended. 

“Yes, now is a good time to talk about marriages. There are a number of lovely young ladies both on planet and off who would make good matches,” Eial added. 

“I’m certain,” Beyu said dryly. “But I’m not going to have a political marriage.” 

“Well not immediately, Galian courting does take its time,” Daris said. 

“No, I mean I have someone. And they would find my marrying someone else to be cheating, which I have been assured is a deal-breaker.” 

“Oh, really?” Daris said, actually sounding delighted. “Not discretion indeed, to keep them out of the public view for so long.” 

“I haven’t done that on purpose. We haven’t tried to be subtle.” 

“Who is it?” Eial demanded. 

“It’s Jinnson.” 

“Your servant?” Daris demanded, all positive emotion dropping from his voice. 

“Yes,” Beyu said forcefully. “We have been together for over a year now. I’m not about to start talking about political marriages when there is only one person I want to marry.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Eial scoffed. 

“Of course I am,” Beyu said with a sneer. “Tempt me, I dare you. Or better yet, forbid me. You know how well that goes.” 

“You must see this is sheer stupidity. He’s a servant and a foreigner,” Eial protested hotly.

“And he loves me,” Beyu said. “This discussion is over. If you have anything else to talk about, we can discuss that now. Otherwise, go away. You’re being boring.” 

Eial looked like he was turning as red as a vegetable. Daris at least had the grace to stand and bow. “Come, you can see his highness is in one of his moods,” Daris said. 

Beyu felt himself go a bit white. He wanted to demand reparations for that insult. His advisor had called him by his title as a Prince, and acted like he was being a foolish little boy. Beyu wanted to demand punishment. But he kept his mouth shut as the old men left. 

“Your Majesty?” one of the maids asked. 

“Just-” he snapped. He looked up and saw the young woman flinch away. His rising anger fizzled out. He wasn’t a tyrant anymore. He wasn’t a child. When he spoke, he made his tone gentle. He had no idea how sad he sounded. “Just clear the room. I need to be alone for a while.” 

The maid stared at him wide-eyed for a long moment, then curtseyed. “Yes, your Majesty. Would you like Ser Jinnson?” 

Beyu laughed bitterly. “No, thank you,” he said. And then before he could think better of it he added, “that was kind of you to offer.”

She gave him a shy smile and scurried off. In under a minute the room had been cleared and Beyu was left alone to stew.

* * *

“What absolute fool thing did you think you were doing today?” Jinnson snapped the second they were alone in their rooms. 

Beyu turned away, beginning to remove his own jewelry. “Clearly I wasn’t, obviously,” he sneered. 

“Clearly not to just out us like that.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was some dirty little secret.” Beyu felt deeply wounded. His hands shook so hard he couldn’t get his earring off. Strong, sure fingers brushed aside his hands and began removed his earring. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jinnson said more quietly. “But you have just painted a target on me.” 

“I didn’t realize it was such an imposition to love me. Shall I write you an official apology letter too?” Beyu snapped. He didn’t pull away only because he didn’t want to accidentally rip out his piercings, but he was debating the merits of it. 

“I can’t protect you if I am also the target!” Jinnson snapped. 

Something about his tone gave Beyu pause. “You’re scared.” 

“You’re damn right I am. Things are not yet settled and it would be in the interest of outsiders who wish to plunder Gala’s profit to be rid of you. I was a good guard for you because I am always with you, but few people truly paid attention to me. But now they are going to pay attention.” 

Beyu looked at Jinnson in the vanity mirror. He was still angry as hell, but Beyu could see the worry. “You think they may target you too?” 

“I have no idea. But I do know that this isn’t a decision you make without discussing it with me first.” 

“They were trying to arrange a marriage for me! Excuse me for being busy trying to keep your wish to not be fucking a cheating whore.” Beyu had it. He was tired of being treated like a child.

“And would it have been so hard to not tell them? I imagine it was just that you wanted the fastest solution.” 

Beyu turned red. He turned and glared at Jinnson. He got it in one. Beyu always went for the fastest solution if he could. He didn’t see the value in making things complicated. That worked sometimes, but was also the opposite of what politics were. Too bad Beyu had literally been born for a political career. 

“Shut up,” Beyu hissed.

“No, I don’t think I will. You cannot just make decisions about us without me. I won’t stand for it.” 

“What are you going to do? Spank me like the naughty child you seem to think I am?” Beyu challenged. 

He saw something in Jinnson’s gaze change, sharpen. Beyu could have laughed with relief. Good, Jinnson was taking his bait. Beyu didn’t want to fight anymore.

“Oh no, you’re a big boy now, and big boys don’t get spanked. Stand up and strip. You’re a big boy. I’m sure you can figure out how on your own.” 

Beyu cursed. This had definitely been a two-person job that morning. That meant Jinnson wanted to test his control of the Force, which Beyu was lacked when he was angry or horny, and right now he was both. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, boy. Or I’ll prep you, plug you and then spank you.” And that was not an idle threat. They both knew Beyu didn’t really like it. Oh, it definitely made him cum hard every time they did it, but it was generally only for some sort of BDSM play where he fucked up a needed a punishment. They normally agreed on it beforehand. 

Jinnson must still be pretty angry at him.

Beyu started working on his clothes, trying really hard to concentrate on all the finicky little buttons and ties with both his hands and the Force. Much to his shock, it seemed to come easily for once, perhaps because he really had a goal in mind. 

“Mm, pretty boy,” Jinnson said. That gave Beyu a little thrill. 

“Yours,” Beyu said. 

“Mine,” Jinnson growled. He stalked over to Beyu, which he had never had seen him do before but found to be frightening and a massive turn on. Jinnson really could rip him in two. And Beyu would probably thank him and ask him to do it again. 

As if he weighed nothing, Jinnson scooped Beyu off the floor and carried him to the closest wall. Beyu swallowed. His cock jumped to attention when he saw the bottle of lube zoom over. 

“Hold on,” Jinnson said. Beyu wrapped his arms and legs around Jinnson, leaning forward to give Jinnson as much room to work as possible. Jinnson’s two fingers breached him without warning. The lube was cold and the stretch burned a bit, but was so good. 

There wasn’t much fingering done, no point since all they needed was the lube. Once Beyu had some slick, Jinnson got himself of out his pants and shifted them to brace Beyu’s back against the wall. 

“You’re going to feel me. You’re going to ache from this. Every time you sit in any meeting you’re going to think of me and remember that you are mine and you won’t dare to make decisions about us without talking to me first. And if you begin to forget, I’ll put the ache back so you’ll be sure to remember.” 

Jinnson entered him in one swift motion which made Beyu completely lose his breath. He didn’t even have a chance to catch it as Jinnson began to pound into him. It hurt, but Beyu found his eyes rolling back. It was like when Jinnson scratched his back so hard he would bleed. His nerves were very much alive and so was he. 

He threw his head back and laughed, unable to help himself. Everything all together became overwhelming, and laughter just felt as good as getting fucked in that moment. He was almost surprised Jinsson didn’t try to shut him up. He just pounded harder, which had Beyu’s shoulders scratching themselves raw on the rough wall while Beyu cackled. 

Up and up Jinnson drove them both until they came, almost at once. Beyu didn’t even know if they’d synced up in the Force this time. All he knew was he could feel Jinnson filling him the same time he was spurting hot, sticky ropes onto his own stomach. 

Jinnson stood there for a moment, catching his breath with Beyu still braced against the wall. Beyu was feeling high was a Coruscant speeder until suddenly he wasn’t. He caught a look at Jinnson’s face. He was frowning, not smiling. Suddenly nothing seemed funny or good at all. 

“Beyu?” 

“Are you angry at me still?” Beyu asked in a small voice. 

“Oh, Beyu, no- did you think I would take you in anger like that. Please tell me you wanted that.” Jinnson pulled out from him and carefully helped Beyu back to standing. Beyu instantly went to hide his face in Jinnson’s chest as soon as he was able. 

“I didn’t think you did… I liked it, but you just look unhappy,” Beyu mumbled into Jinnson’s chest hair. 

“I am still annoyed, but that is separate. Did I read your signs wrong?” 

“No, I really wanted it. I didn’t want to fight. I’ve been treated like a kid all day long, and I just wanted you to treat me like I’m still a man,” Beyu mumbled. 

“Ah, lad,” Jinnson murmured. He kissed Beyu’s hair. “You can say these things without having to revert to sex.” 

Beyu looked up at his beloved. Jinnson looked at him with a fond gaze. “But sex is fun.” 

Jinnson chuckled. “It is. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, Sorry for panicking a little.” 

“It was essentially a scene without any discussion, which we haven’t done in the past. And you’ve had a long day. A drop is understandable.” Jinnson peeked around his shoulder, and Beyu could feel the man examining the lacerations on his back. 

“Yeah… You sure you’re not mad?” 

“I am unhappy. You hurt me. I feel like you didn’t even think about me when you said those things.” 

“I was trying to think of you. I didn’t know we were hiding. If I’d known I wouldn’t have said and I would have tried to be more careful.” Beyu pushed away from Jinnson’s chest to stand on his own. “I’m sorry.” 

Jinnson tucked a bit of hair behind his ear. “Then I apologize as well. We should discuss what we want, and how to proceed.” 

Beyu sighed. “Can we do it later… my back hurts.” He knew he was playing it up but he was so tired and he didn’t want to try and be responsible. 

“Of course, Brat. Let’s take a bath and I’ll tend to your hurts.” 

“You always do,” Beyu said, half teasing but mostly completely serious. 

Jinnson kissed his forehead. “I do love you. Now, let me take care of my beloved King.” 

“Yes, please,” Beyu said. He took Jinnson’s hand, lacing their fingers. He smiled at Jinnson and let himself be guided to the bathroom where a hot tub would soon be awaiting them. It was hard to feel bad when he was tucked into steaming hot water, pressed against his lover’s chest and washed by his big, strong hands. That soothed all the pains of the galaxy.


	4. State of the Planet

Beyu wished sometimes that Jinnson could be less right. It wasn’t that Beyu didn’t think people would care about him and Jinnson being together, but everyone seemed to care so much. For one thing, every talk show on Gala was speculating about why they kept it secret. Beyu had no idea they were being secretive at all, so that sentiment confused and troubled him. Then when they went out to some function, the press started trying to ask Jinnson questions. Beyu punched a guy who grabbed Jinnson’s sleeve while trying to make him answer something. Beyu spent the rest of that evening with an arm possessively around Jinnson’s hips, glaring at everyone who came near them. This got more news coverage than the event they were supposed to be supporting. 

Most of all, it as exhausting. He felt like people were watching him all the time now, more than normal. Even at home. Especially at home. Every time they went to bed, he was sure people were speculating. It had been two weeks of this and Beyu was about ready to rip his hair out. 

“I don’t understand why you can be so calm,” Beyu said as Jinnson adjusted his sleeves. 

“A lot of tea and meditation,” Jinnson said, sounding at least a little amused. 

“I’m bad at meditation.” 

“You are getting better, Beyu. You weren’t forced to do it almost from birth. Considering it’s only been a few years and you’re one of the most willful and stubborn people I’ve ever met, you’re doing quite well.” 

“Thanks?” Beyu asked, making Jinnson chuckle. 

“You look very handsome today, your Majesty,” Jinnson complimented, his eyes running over Beyu’s body like he was work of art and also the most attractive whore in the city. 

“Shit, don’t look at me like that when I can’t reciprocate,” Beyu whined. 

“Sorry, my love. The makeup does things too me. And the braids.” 

“And you like me in these colors,” Beyu said. He was wearing his colors, purple, green and blue. But his outfit was a modified version of something more traditional to Gala. The pants were loose and the inner tunics were down below his knees. He had two layers of outer tunics, which were more sheer, and an outer long jacket, all closed with a sash. Beyu had compromised with Jinnson and allowed him to braid his hair into a Stewjoni knot, which involved a lot of plaiting. The gold ribbon was of Beyu’s choosing, and more traditional to a Gala princess. 

“You are a walking wet dream, my love,” Jinnson purred, making Beyu shiver and bite the inside of his bottom lip as to avoid actually damaging his lipstick. 

“Little gods, you better make good on these promises, Jinnson, or I’m going to combust by the time the day is over.” 

“I will, I promise,” Jinnson assured him. “But if we do not leave now we will be making the Prime Minister wait.” 

Beyu let out a deep, deep sigh. He nodded and motioned for Jinnson to get the door. He knew the flirting, while genuine, had been to give Beyu something pleasant to look forward to that was not this meeting. 

The Prime Minister, Orun Slaw, was a popular man, much more popular than Beyu. He was older and handsome, a man of the people. This meeting was going to be live-holoed for the planet to see. It was to discuss Gala’s future. It was a once yearly event, since the first PM had been elected. The previous PM had stepped down after a term, making way for Slaw a year ago. Since then, and more recently since the shine of Beyu being king finally wore off, Slaw had gotten a lot of support from the people. 

He hadn’t made a move for anything big, but Beyu wouldn’t put it past him. With everything swirling about Beyu and Jinnson’s relationship, now would be a good time on global holo for the man to make a move. Beyu was half tempted to just let him do it too. 

Beyu stepped out of his door, tucking his hands into his sleeves. He began to walk, Jinnson a half step behind him, as was proper. He strode, but did not hurry toward the meeting room. This part was almost ceremonial. More and more guards and advisors joined the procession as they walked. At some point the cameras in the more public part of the palace came on. They filmed the last part of Beyu’s journey to the meeting room, where Slaw and the rest of his entourage and portion of the government were already waiting. 

“Your Majesty,” Slaw said, bowing deeply, as was proper. 

“Minister Slaw,” Beyu said, his voice impassive. He tipped his head toward the man, which was something Beyu had decided two years ago was the proper way to great the Prime Minister. Traditionally it was deeply respectful for Gala’s monarch to nod to anyway in a formal greeting. This was deeper, as deep as Beyu could go without being disrespectful for his own position. 

Jinnson had been so proud of him when he explained his reasoning. 

“We come again to this table, for the good of Gala and her people,” Slaw said. It was a newly traditional phrase. 

“For Gala,” Beyu said, in the same impassive voice. 

Jinnson pulled his chair out for him. Beyu dropped into it without looking if it was in the correct place. Jinnson would never let him drop or look like a fool. Because Beyu had his eyes forward he saw Slaw’s eyes cut temporarily toward Jinnson. Beyu didn’t frown, but only because he was doing so already. 

Once Beyu sat, everyone else quickly suit and the meeting began truly. First the minutes of the previous meeting were read, and both the palace and the PM’s office stated if they believed the issue had been addressed at the capacity they had been promised to be addressed. If not, they would be discussed more toward the end of the meeting. 

Beyu made certain to listen carefully, though he knew he looked as bored as if he’d fallen asleep with his eyes open. Jinnson said what your enemy did not know could be used to your advantage. Also, it wasn’t like these weren’t thing he didn’t know. He assumed he would once again be super bored, but it surprised him that he actually was interested. He had heard it all, but somehow things connected in his brain that hadn’t before because the information was laid out all together like that.

Advisors from both sides spoke about each topic. The Prime Minister spoke occasionally, but no one so much as asked Beyu what he thought. He was mostly there to look pretty, he supposed. Or more likely, they thought he’d say something terrible and didn’t want to risk it. 

But that changed suddenly about half way through the meeting. The issue was a rise in the slave trade in the outer rim, and if enslaved peoples were being ferried through the one bit of a hyperspace lane they had any control over. Beyu was listening attentively, but it still jolted him when the Prime Minister suddenly spoke his name.

“I believe we should ask what King Beyu has to say about this,” Slaw said. 

Beyu felt a bracing pulse through his bond with Jinnson. Beyu sat up straighter. 

“I am surprised you want my opinion on this issue, Prime Minister,” Beyu said diplomatically, but not yet answering. He could see the trap being laid in front of him. 

“You have been known to have personal hand in rights, or lack thereof, for those enslaved in the past, have you not?” Slaw almost sounded like he was trying to be innocent. 

“Childish actions of a young spoiled boy,” Beyu said. “I assume you mean the Harem?” 

“Yes, a young boy of 17, too young to know better,” Slaw said with deep sarcasm. 

Beyu took a steadying breath. He continued to speak as calmly as he could. “I did not say I did not know better. I said I was a spoiled brat. I accepted the mandates on advisement that I was being an utter bastard.” That earned him a little chuckle from the rest of the room and loosened some of the tension in his shoulders. “The women also were not bought and sold. In fact, I believe one of the largest issues was the amount of money each woman and her family received in stipends was quite excessive.” 

“And yet you claim they weren’t bought and sold,” Slaw said. “Weren’t many of their families quite poor and in need of those funds? And would it not have been difficult for them to find some kind of work that paid nearly as well?” 

Beyu narrowed his eyes. Slaw was looking as impassively smug as he knew how. “This isn’t a court room, why don’t you cut to the chase?” 

“I will then, as you say, cut to the chase. You claim to be a different man. But how is forcing women into your bed by holding poverty and desperation over their heads that much different than outright buying a human being?” 

Beyu felt like he’d been slapped. He’d still been young then. He hadn’t had a too much time to do too much damage before he’d been reigned in, at least on that front. But he’d never thought of it like that. It tipped his world view sideways. 

“And,” Slaw continued with the tone of a man delivering a death sentence, “how is that any different than taking a servant to bed who cannot risk insulting you, lest they lose their job.” 

“I-I don’t,” Beyu started. He licked his lips, trying to gain some moisture back to his suddenly very dry mouth. 

“You expect us to believe you wouldn’t send your bodyman away if he didn’t sleep with you? Or that he would allow you into his bed if you didn’t hold his job over his head? And by our customs, it is worse to treat a foreigner with such disrespect. You cannot expect us to believe that with your history of roaming hands and using financial desperation to get what you want, that you wouldn’t be forcing Master Jinnson to have sex with you?” 

Beyu felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. “I wouldn’t. I didn’t.” 

Jinnson was always so afraid of Beyu not respecting him, or treating him like a servant when they were together as lovers. Beyu was so careful. But maybe it was just an act? Jinnson would do anything for him. Maybe to spare his feelings? Or no, if he had nowhere else to go, would he sleep with Beyu just to be certain he wouldn’t be turned away? 

But then how could he lie so convincingly?

“It’s not a question of wouldn’t. You already have in the past,” Slaw said. 

“I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t,” Beyu found himself repeating. He didn’t realize at first that he’d begun to cry until he felt the hic of a sob rise up in his chest. That small sound broke him and he began to cry in earnest. “I wouldn’t! I wouldn’t!” He insisted louder. “I love him! I wouldn’t!”

Suddenly, firm, warm arms gathered him up, lifting him up as if he weighed nothing and cradled him to a familiar chest. He hid his face in Jinnson’s chest, crying as quietly as he could. He felt like he couldn’t breathe for the guilt. He held his face a little away from Jinnson’s chest, because it seemed in that moment important to not totally ruin Jinnson’s nice vest with his now surely running make up. He’d possibly ruined enough of the man’s life. 

It would only be later that Beyu would see the holovid of Jinnson holding him in the meeting room, in front of all the Advisors and their horrified expressions as the scene unfolding in front of them. Even Beyu’s oldest advisors hadn’t seen him cry since he was ten years old. But Jinnson was the true commanding presence in that moment. Jinnson looked on the Prime Minister with absolute thunderous rage, towering over everyone in the room, holding Beyu as if he were the lightest, most precious cargo. 

“That’s enough, Minister Slaw. You shame yourself and the people you claim to represent. This is a meeting about state of the planet, not about your petty political squabbles. But even if it were not, the next time you plan to use someone for political fodder, I suggest asking them their opinions on their own life. Because you have just slandered me and my lover.” 

In the holovid, Jinnson looked like he wanted to take Slaw’s head off his shoulders. Beyu was shaking in his arms, whispering how he wouldn’t do the things he was accused of. 

“To state it another way, Prime Minister: I do not consent to you using me as a talking point. I do not consent to you making up lies about me to score points or votes. I don’t consent to you speaking about me as if you have any authority over my life when I have spoken all of five words to you before now. I don’t consent to you talking about me as if I were a fool, or referring to me as a foreigner when I received my citizenship three years ago. You hijacked an important event for your own whims. And for the record, Beyu is my lover by my own very enthusiastic choice. He loves and respects me, as I love and respect him. He is my partner, and as I man I will not stand for you to hurt him. But he is also our King. Try to have some respect. ” 

The look on Jinnson’s face could have made a hutt want to curl up and die. 

“Guards, throw this man out,” Jinnson finished.

“But-“ Slaw tried. 

Jinnson fixed him with the chilliest look possible. “You are not welcome here anymore, Orun Slaw. You and your entourage are banned until further notice. And I expect an excellent apology. Your King deserves it for your slander.” 

Then Jinnson turned and carried Beyu from the room. There were plenty of holos of Slaw being taken by guards who looked right pissed and of him being thrown bodily out the front gate, which Beyu did enjoy watching later as well. 

But in that moment, Beyu wasn’t paying much attention. He clung to Jinnson, quietly crying as he was carried back to their rooms. He stayed quiet when they arrived, and didn’t speak while Jinnson helped him wash his face and undress down to his skins. 

Beyu sat quietly on the bed and waited as Jinnson quickly strip off his clothes, faster than a man of his size should be able to do. He didn’t even stare of leer. His eyes were trained down on his knees. 

“Beyu, look at me?” Jinnson request. He’d come to stand in front of his King. Beyu sniffled and looked up. Jinnson was naked and beautiful, but Beyu focused on his face. “My dear boy, do you believe anything he said?” 

“I shouldn’t,” Beyu whispered. 

“But?” 

“But he’s right. I was so awful. I knew they were poor and would do anything for money. I let them do anything I asked.” 

Jinnson made a soft noise and sat down next to Beyu. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair. Beyu’s hair was still up in knots and ribbons. 

“I have been waiting for this day to come.” 

“What day?” Beyu asked quietly against Jinnson’s arm. 

“For the day your guilt catches up to you. You did bad things, many bad things. But you’ve been trying to be better. But better comes with self discovery, and when your self used to be bad, it means feeling what you did and owning it. And that means guilt and pain.” 

Beyu closed his ears, his tears coming back. “I don’t know how I can ever make up for any of it.” 

“Some you can, some you can’t. You just keep trying, my boy. You keep trying and you listen and you learn.” Jinnson’s hand settled against Beyu’s neck warming him, and reminding Beyu of exactly how chilled he did feel.

“I will, I promise, I will,” Beyu said earnestly. 

“But that won’t make the feelings go away,” Jinnson said sagely 

“Maybe I deserve to feel like this way for always,” Beyu said bitterly, tears starting fresh. If he’d made anyone else feel like this then he desperately deserved to keep feeling it. 

“And wallowing won’t help,” Jinnson chided gently. “This is your weight, part of your penance. But it’s not all of you.” 

Beyu closed his eyes and took in a deep, shuddering breath. “How can I possibly be anything else?” 

“Well,” Jinnson said thoughtfully. “You are also my lover. For all the dumb and terrible things you have ever done… you have never once as my lover been anything but as careful as you could be. I have run over your feelings on accident far more often than the sparse twice you have managed for me. You are gentle, loving and open with me. You’re mature and playful. You’re my beautiful boy. I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything. Which makes me a selfish bastard. But I’m not a Jedi, so I’m allowed to selfish.” 

Beyu smiled a little. He pushed back from Jinnson’s arms to look at him. Jinnson’s hand moved with him, keeping that warmth and support there. “You’d tell me if you felt forced?” 

“I would, lad. Honestly, that fool has the scope of this all wrong. You depend on me far more.” 

Beyu blushed, but he smiled a little more. “I do. I would be lost without you.” 

“You would figure it out without me. You just don’t want to. And I don’t want you to either.” The way JInnson looked at him broke through the sick, hurt feelings roiling in his chest and stomach. 

“I love you,” Beyu said. Then everything that Jinnson said earlier seemed to hit him all at once. His eyes got a little wide. “Hey, you claimed me to everyone.” 

“You did it first, my love. I just confirmed it.” Jinnson’s eyes twinkled a bit. 

“Still, you called me your lover.” Beyu couldn’t help but feel a little bit sappy.

“You are my lover. And I love you,” Jinnson assured him. 

“Good, because I love you too.” 

“I know,” Jinnson said. “Come, under the covers. I need to hold you.” 

“Are you sure it’s not that I need to be held?” Beyu teased. He crawled under the blankets, tucking into JInnson as soon as the other man joined him. 

“No. I need to hold you. Your pain frightened me. You don’t cry like that in public. I need to feel you alright in my arms.”Jinnson’s voice was a little unsteady. Beyu lay his hands on his beard, petting gently. 

“You have me. I’m safe. You protect me still, but my heart most of all. You’re my constant protector.” 

“For all of our lives together,” Jinnson swore. 

“For all of our lives together,” Beyu whispered. He gave Jinnson a sweet kiss and then resettled himself. 

They would have to deal with fallout later, but for a moment it was just them. They both needed that.


	5. Chapter 5

“You don’t have to do this, Lad,” Jinnson said for about the seventh time in the last two hours. It was funny, Beyu had never considered Jinnson as unforgiving before, but his very prevalent anger at the Prime Minister, even weeks later, made Beyu realize that Jinnson was very forgiving, but only of him.

“I know, love,” Beyu said with his warmest smile. Their carriage had arrived at the State Building, where the Prime Minister’s office was. “But this has to be done.”

Jinnson sighed heavily. “I hate you being the mature one.”

“Well, I think it’s my turn after so many years of it having to be the other way,” Beyu said, with a little bit of humor.

Jinnson stepped out of the carriage and then helped Beyu out. Unlike the State of the Planet talks, Beyu was not nearly so dressed in traditional frippery. He was in the colors of the royal house, of Gala, purple, blue and green. But it was a calmer, more sedate outfit than he wore for official functions. Today he wasn’t showing off as the King of Gala, he was showing off as Beyu who was King.

He didn’t need to be dressed to the nine and tens to get the point across. It was inherent. That was why, despite much consideration, he left his crown at home. Gala’s crown was one of his favorite things. The platinum, white metal formed a simple circlet. From it hung a net of chains connected by delicate citrine drops. Three drops rested right on his forehead. Compared to other royal crowns, the crown of Gala was very simple, but its beauty was the perfection in every simple part of it.

But Beyu didn’t need to show off to rub it in that Slaw was in a bad way. He wanted to make a different point. Still, he could wear reminders. He wore citrine drops from both ears, and over-ear earring that left tiny citrine gems framing the shell of his ear. His hair was back in a simple, single braid.

The effect was as obvious as it was understated: Beyu was the King, whether he was dressed up or not, whether he was in the palace or not.

And the King had come to make peace with the Prime Minister.

Three weeks since Orun Slaw was ejected from the palace, and practically the entire government was holding its breath. No one, no official anyway, wanted to approach Beyu and risk Jinnson’s wrath. Conversely, the staff of the palace had closed ranks around Beyu and Jinnson. Everyone from the maid who brought Beyu’s morning tea to Alfon, the master of the guard, were asking if he were well and moving between him and anyone they saw as a threat. 

It had been shocking to realize that, as Jinnson had said before, there were people who were loyal to him and not just the crown. So, he offered things in return, like laying his hand over the maid’s, assuring her that he was alright and asking about her family. Or sitting with Alfon had listening to his protection plans for two hours, asking questions and making suggestions, assuring the man that Beyu was truly paying attention and taking him seriously.

But there was something else he needed to do for the people, and not just the ones who worked in the palace. So, Beyu came to see the Prime Minster, because the Prime Minister was currently not allowed in the palace, and if anything was to change, Beyu would have to make the first move. 

Beyu walked to the Prime Minister’s office, his guards with him and Jinnson only a step behind him. Slaw was waiting for him with a number of clerks and other people around. Slaw didn’t look nearly so cocky as the last time Beyu had seen him in person. Three weeks was a long time to spend holding one’s breath, after all. 

“Prime Minister,” Beyu said, standing tall. He wasn’t a ceremonial doll, not today. 

“King Beyu,” Slaw said carefully. 

“Send your people away,” Beyu said. 

“What?” Slaw asked, clearly caught off guard. 

“Send your people away. I will send mine away. Then we will talk,” Beyu stated clearly. 

“My King,” Jinnson said, his voice colored with barely contained shock. 

“Please wait outside, Jinnson. With the guards. The doors won’t be locked. I know you will come in to protect me if there is need,” Beyu said, turning from the Prime Minister to regard Jinnson and his guard. 

They were surprised, but the guards stood taller under his gaze. They accepted his order. Jinnson looked more conflicted, but a gentle brush from Beyu across their bond and Jinnson bowed his head and backed out of the grand doors of the Prime Minister’s office with the rest of the guard. 

The clerks and servants and everyone else left too, leaving Beyu and Slaw alone. Slaw was regarding him like he may explode and send shrapnel flying. Certainly, the man probably thought he might do so and take Slaw’s career down with him. Beyu smiled. 

“Let’s have tea,” he said. 

He strode over to the armchairs and sofa where the tea service had been set. The Prime Minister’s office had once been called “The Naboo Room” and had been a place for the King to meet visiting dignitaries. It was high ceiling, ornate, covered with gold and marbles stone. There were large, tall windows and that walked to the balcony which overlooked the Parliament’s garden. The doors Beyu had his entourage had walked through were just as tall. The room was bright and sunny and most of it was taken up with a dance floor that clearly wasn’t used anymore. Slaw’s desk was positioned in front of the door, though against the back wall. Between the door and the desk was a seating area where Beyu settled himself and began to serve tea for two and place little sweets on his plate. 

“This tea set was gifted to my great grandmother by Queen Lalipani of Naboo. You can note the distinctive blue-green color and the copper inlay,” Beyu said. He took a sip from his cup. “And this tea is, of course, Galan. A common leaf for us, but valued outside of our home planet.” 

“Your Majesty,” Slaw began. Beyu clearly had him off guard. 

“You were right.” Beyu set the cup down and reached for a sweet. 

“I was right?” Slaw asked. 

“I was wrong to treat those girls as I did. I exerted my influence and wealth over them. Their families either pressured them, or the pressure of the money itself made them agree. I did horrible things because I could get away with it.” Beyu met Slaw’s gaze, unflinching as he spoke. 

Slaw clearly had not expected this at all. Beyu could practically see the plan Slaw had been trying to force himself to swallow. Slaw likely expected to have to grovel for spoiled prince Beyu. But that wasn’t why Beyu set this meeting. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Slaw asked carefully, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“Because until you said what you did, I did not think about the damage I had done. So, I must thank you for opening my eyes so that I could try and make amends with the people I harmed in my selfishness.” 

Slaw snarled. “Bullshit. What angle are you playing?” 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. You were an absolute idiot. You hijacked an important meeting that was supposed to reassure the people that the government is doing their jobs. But I thought it would be better to start with the good.” 

“Hurting girls is hardly good,” Slaw pointed out.

“Agreed. And I should have known before,” Beyu said. He picked his teacup back up and took a sip. “But that’s my problem, not our problem.” 

“You are the ruler of this planet. It is definitely my problem too,” Slaw snapped. 

“You’re getting emotional, Prime Minister,” Beyu said, smirking into his teacup. 

“Fuck you,” Slaw hissed. 

“No thank you. I’m exclusive,” Beyu said. He cackled when Slaw began to splutter. He had to set his teacup down so he wouldn’t spill any. “Here, have a cookie,” he said, offering the Prime Minister the plate. 

Slaw looked suspicious, but he did pick up one of the cookies. He even took a bite and then he took a sip from his tea, which Beyu noted he took black. 

“I didn’t know that about the tea set,” Slaw noted. 

“My great grandfather was the last truly absolute ruler of Gala. My grandfather agreed to the existence of a parliament. My father accepted a few limitations. Not many, but a few. I accepted many more. In a hundred years, I imagine the position will be different than it is now. But this is only possible if the parliament and Prime Minister are strong,” Beyu said as lightly as he could. 

Slaw paused with the cookie half to his mouth. He froze, staring at Beyu for a moment before he put the whole thing in his mouth. Then he took a gulp of tea to wash it down. Beyu waited patiently for Slaw the process what he’d said. 

“You mean to lessen your power?” Slaw finally asked. 

“I should never have been allowed to do as I did. I was a child. The adults in my life gave me everything because the King was allowed whatever he wants. I nearly ruined my planet, my government, and my own life because I was a child and I was allowed to do whatever I wanted. And this should never, ever happen again. But that means this Parliament needs to be functional.” 

“We are functional,” Slaw said defensively. 

“The Parliament, as it is since I gave up some of my constitutional power, is as young and fresh as a newborn foal. And your position is even younger. And you jeopardized that for a stunt. You a moron.” Slaw bristled, but he didn’t deny it. 

“Is this where you scold me?” Slaw asked. 

“No. This is where we negotiate when to have a do-over meeting. We talk about what will be discussed and work on drafting the apology we will both present for derailing the talks,” Beyu said. 

“The press is under the impression that you couldn’t help the disruption,” Slaw said, sounding bitter. 

“Perhaps, but it will look better if we both give the apology,” Beyu said. 

Slaw nodded slowly. “I didn’t think you would help me. Hell, I wasn’t certain you were even listening at the meeting.” 

“I was,” Beyu said. 

“I’m getting that now.” 

“Jinnson says that it’s better to allow you opponents to underestimate you. That right now my advantage is everyone thinks I’m too stupid and vapid to pay attention to understand what’s being said. For now, I can learn more by allowing people to think that.” 

“Damn,” Slaw said. The way he looked at Beyu changed. It when from some combination of dislike and surprise to actual respect. 

“I know,” Beyu said. He was smirking. He did feel kind of smug. 

“May I advise you?” Slaw asked. 

“It depends on what you’re trying to advise on,” Beyu said. 

“Jinnson needs to be made your Consort, not your servant. Everyone on the planet knows about your relationship now. It’s foolish to have him keep that role.” 

Beyu bristled. He wanted to snap back, give some kind of denial, but he kept his tongue. He took a few breaths through his nose, examining why he was upset. Slaw was right. Jinnson wasn’t his servant anymore, not in terms of influence. And since everyone knew, there was no point acting differently. Beyu was upset because he was afraid. 

Jinnson his servant could follow him around everywhere. Jinnson the King’s Consort would have his own official duties and people would raise eyebrows if Jinnson was with him at all times. They would spend let time together. But, Beyu had guards to protect him, so he didn’t need Jinnson for that. And if Beyu could have a meeting like this on his own and not only lead the conversation, but dominate and walk out with whatever he wanted, didn’t that prove that Beyu was perfectly capable? 

Jinnson deserved all the respect Beyu could offer him. He might not like this change, but it was the right choice. It was too weird to have Jinnson who could ban the Prime Minister from the palace on the public holonews still picking up Beyu’s room and wearing a servant’s uniform. They would look foolish if they kept this up much longer. 

“I will take that under advisement,” Beyu said, nodding slowly. He could see from Slaw’s expression that he knew Beyu would have to think about it. 

“Shall we begin working on that statement?” Slaw asked. 

“We shall. Go get a data pad,” he ordered. 

“You’re still a brat,” Slaw said, but stood up anyway and went to get the datapad. Beyu picked up his teacup, smirking between sips.

* * *

“Are you ready for tomorrow,” Jinnson asked. He was helping Beyu unbutton his outer robe. Beyu hadn’t talked to him about being his Consort. Most of their energy these past five days had been given to preparing for the next State of the Planet meeting. He would talk to Jinnson after that was over. Beyu wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

Instead, his mind was one other matters. 

“I want you to take the color from my hair,” Beyu said suddenly. 

“What?” Jinnson breathed out. 

“You were right. I need to be more myself. I’m Gala’s king, but I’m half Stewjoni and I shouldn’t be afraid of that part of myself,” he said. He turned his head, meeting Jinnson’s gaze. 

Jinnson seemed at a loss for words for a moment, then his expression blossomed into a smile. “After I’ve gotten you undressed, I’ll get the color disruptor.” 

Beyu smiled in returned. He allowed Jinnson to undress him, though it was a little harder. He was practically bouncing with nerves. Still, eventually he was naked and Jinnson was guiding him to the vanity. Beyu took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

He could feel the sonic waves from the color disruptor. It took time, especially with how much hair Beyu had. He imagined the way Jinnson’s lovely, large hands wrapped around the disruptor, slowly going strange by strand, from the root down to the tip of his curls. Jinnson was methodical as always. Beyu knew he’d get everything. He even went over Beyu’s eyebrows. He took his time and Beyu knew he would be seeing someone else when he opened his eyes. 

“Finished, my Obi-Wan,” Jinnson murmured in his ear. 

Beyu took a slow, deep breath in and then opened his eyes. What surprised him most about his reflection was that it still looked like him. But he also looked like his mother. 

“Jinnson, I want my hair down tomorrow,” Beyu said. 

“Of course, my love,” Jinnson said. “You look beautiful.” 

“I know,” Beyu whispered. He could see how he would look in the morning, wearing his entirely ceremonial outfit. Ceremonial would be the best idea, given that his hair would break every tradition. He could see the citrine drops from his crown would just shine brighter in the bright copper of his hair. 

He pictured himself dressed like that, with his hair down, wearing Gala’s crown, walking into the meeting. On the live holonews he would read the apology with Slaw. They would say their part and then the meeting would commence. He would even speak up a few times, just enough to make people notice, but not enough to derail. 

He would show Gala the type of King they had. He would show them the man he was becoming, the leader he was going to be. He wasn’t going to hide anymore just because it was easy or scary. Beyu King of Gala was there, and that wasn’t going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LuvEwan and the Quiobi discord for being encouraging for this ridiculous silliness.


End file.
